<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayfaring Stranger by Tears_In_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870766">Wayfaring Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_In_Rain/pseuds/Tears_In_Rain'>Tears_In_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby Will Suffer, And Dina, And Joel, Blood and Violence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fixing The Last of Us Part 2, Fluff and Angst, I Sell Hardcore Drugs, Marlene Is Alive, Mostly About Ellie, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, What It SHOULD Have Been, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_In_Rain/pseuds/Tears_In_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel reveals the truth about the Fireflies; Ellie and Dina learn to depend on each other; Marlene is determined to save the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Marlene (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Joel (The Last of Us), Joel &amp; Sarah (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moth to Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joel helps Ellie conceal her bitemark; Dina feels left out; Marlene is in recovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is a placeholder, come back soon. perhaps you will find an actual chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Placeholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>